marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Franklin Nelson
Franklin "Foggy" Nelson es un abogado y el mejor amigo de Matt Murdock. Biografía Vida temprana Nelson creció en Hell's Kitchen, donde tuvo una rivalidad con Brett Mahoney que duró la mayor parte de su infancia. Algún tiempo después, Nelson se enteró de que un niño llamado Matt Murdock había quedado ciego en un accidente después de haber tratado de salvar a un anciano. Aunque Nelson soñaba en convertirse en un abogado, su madre estaba desesperada en que se convierta en un carnicero; él a menudo sospechaba de que ella simplemente le gustaba la idea de tener jamón gratis.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock Años universitarios Conociendo a Matt Murdock Años después, Foggy Nelson consiguió entrar en la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad de Columbia. Poco después de su llegada se encontró con su nuevo compañero de cuarto, Matt Murdock. Nelson recordó que Murdock había salido en las noticias años atrás, y lo consideró un héroe. Inmediatamente ambos establecieron una amistad. Nelson a menudo bromeaba sobre su ceguera, mientras que Murdock se burlaba de Nelson acerca de las muchas malas decisiones de su vida, tales como la decisión de unirse a un curso de estudio de Punjabi solo para acercarse a una chica. Landman and Zack Después de haberse graduado, ambos consiguieron trabajo como pasantes en una empresa corporativa llamada Landman and Zack; durante este tiempo Nelson tuvo una relación breve con su compañera de trabajo Marci Stahl. Con el tiempo a Nelson y Murdock les ofrecieron puestos de trabajos en la empresa; aunque Nelson se mostraba entusiasmado, a Murdock no le gustó la idea, y convenció a Nelson de que en cambio creasen ambos su propia empresa. Nelson estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que rechazaron la oferta y se dedicaron a la construcción de Nelson y Murdock. Nelson y Murdock Un poco más tarde, Nelson reservó una reunión con una agente de bienes raíces para ver nuevos espacios de oficinas para su firma de abogados; él llamó a Matt Murdock para recordarle y le preguntó en forma de broma que si tenía a una mujer en su cama. De camino a las oficinas, Nelson visitó a un viejo amigo Brett Mahoney, y le dio una bolsa de cigarrillos para la madre de él a cambio de información sobre algunos casos para trabajar como abogados. Durante las visitas a las oficinas, la agente de bienes raíces se sintió incomoda al respecto a la ceguera de Murdock, puesto que había preguntado a cuál de los dos le gustaría tener una ventana con una buena vista. Ese mismo día obtuvieron la oficina y se trasladaron para comenzar a trabajar.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Defendiendo a Karen Page Nelson más tarde recibió una llamada telefónica de Brett Mahoney en relación con un homicidio, en el que una joven llamada Karen Page aparentemente había apuñalado a su compañero de trabajo hasta la muerte después de que ambos tomaran algunas bebidas. Nelson y Matt Murdock hablaron con Page quien insistió en que era inocente. Aunque Nelson no estaba seguro de tomar el caso puesto que sentía que Page era culpable, Murdock insistió en continuar ya que él tenía la sensación de que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo, antes de que el caso fuera al juicio, Page casi es asesinada en su celda de la cárcel, lo que llevó a Nelson y Murdock pedir que fuera puesta en libertad. Después de que la entrevistaran, en busca de encontrar las razones para el intento de asesinato, se acordó que ella debía dormir en el apartamento de Murdock para asegurar de que no fuera atacada de nuevo. A la mañana siguiente, no obstante, ella explicó que había regresado a su apartamento durante la noche y que fue atacada de nuevo, sólo que esta vez había sido rescatada por un hombre enmascarado, quien más tarde expuso a Union Allied Construction como los responsables de los ataques, dando lugar a que la historia apareciera en las portadas de los periódicos. Con el caso resuelto, Nelson, Murdock y Page celebraron y le ofrecieron a Page un puesto de trabajo como la secretaria de Nelson y Murdock, pero sólo después de que ella aceptara trabajar para ellos de forma gratuita. Bebiendo en la madrugada Mientras Nelson estaba trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina, cantó en voz alta muy feliz para sí mismo, pero se horrorizó cuando Karen Page le gritó para decirle que ella también estaba en la oficina y que estaba oyéndolo. Nelson le preguntó por qué no se había ido a su casa y le reveló que ella no quería volver a casa después de los ataques; Nelson le sugirió unirse con él para tomar unas copas. En el bar de Josie, Nelson le habló a Page sobre sus experiencias; cuando se hizo evidente que ella estaba desesperada por no regresar a casa, él le dijo que en lugar de eso podrían pasar la madrugada juntos bebiendo copas. A medida que la noche avanzaba, Nelson le habló a Page sobre su pasado, y cómo él fue un hombre muy torpe en la Facultad de Derecho. En un momento durante la noche se fueron a la casa de Matt Murdock y trataron de convencerlo de ir a beber con ellos; sin embargo, Murdock no respondió a la puerta y los fuertes gritos y golpes de ellos despertaron al vecino. Pronto se dieron por vencidos de llamar a Murdock y continuaron caminando por la ciudad, Nelson bromeando de que Page lo había hecho aterrorizarse por la ciudad. Page le agradeció a Nelson por cuidar de ella.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Defendiendo a John Healy A la mañana siguiente, Nelson regresó a la oficina con una terrible resaca y le comentó a Page que nunca lo dejara beber toda la noche otra vez. Murdock llegó poco después y bromeó con el par antes de ser interrumpidos por un alguien que llamó a la puerta. Los tres se mostraron confundidos por un momento debido que éste era el primer visitante que habían tenido y Murdock le pidió a Page abrir la puerta, dándole la bienvenida a James Wesley a su oficina. Wesley les explicó que presentaba a un individuo que estaba interesado en su bufete de abogados, debido que Nelson y Murdock habían vivo gran parte de sus vidas en Hell's Kitchen. Él les ofreció la oportunidad de representar a su cliente John Healy, que había sido arrestado por asesinato. Cuando Matt Murdock trató de aprender más acerca de las razones para venir a ellos y su cliente, Wesley insultó el empleo de Karen Page en Nelson y Murdock. Murdock mostró inicialmente desconfianza hacia Wesley, ya que no le gustaba el hecho de que Wesley no les hubiera dicho su nombre. Murdock posteriormente salió de la oficina y le dijo a Nelson que fuera a la comisaria de policía para reunirse con Healy. Nelson se reunió con John Healy en la comisaria de policía y pronto se dio cuenta de que Healy estaba altamente experimentado en los procedimientos judiciales. Healy dio todas las respuestas correctas a las preguntas de Nelson, que mostraban poco o ningún temor hacia su situación. Mientras Nelson tomaba la decisión de no tomar el caso debido que Healy era claramente culpable, llegó Murdock, pidiendo disculpas por su tardanza e informó que llevarían el caso y comenzaron de nuevo la entrevista. Nelson y Murdock llegaron a un acuerdo de que el hecho sería en defensa propia en base a la falta de evidencias y pobres testimonios de los testigos. Durante el juicio, Nelson dio el primer discurso ante el jurado en el que defendió a Healy, alegando que la ley no se había seguido correctamente y sería justicia que Healy fuera puesto en libertad. Mientras Murdock daba el segundo discurso al día siguiente, Healy cuestionó lo que estaba haciendo, pero Nelson le aseguró que Murdock sabía lo que hacía. Murdock dio un largo discurso ante el jurado convenciéndolos de liberar a Healy. El jurado llegó a una conclusión y le permitió a Healy salir en libertad. Sin embargo, esa misma noche, Healy se suicidio.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm Conversaciones nocturnas Mientras Nelson y Murdock salían de las oficinas a altas horas de la noche, Nelson comenzó a contar sobre la historia de cómo su madre deseaba que él fuera carnicero en vez de un abogado. Comenzó a quejarse con Murdock sobre la falta de legitimidad de la oficina, ya que carecía de equipo de oficina, además también cuestionó si dejar Landman and Zack había sido una mala decisión. Murdock argumentó que estaban haciendo una diferencia en Nelson y Murdock. Durante la conversación, Nelson detuvo a un taxi, pero Murdock recibió una llamada telefónica en su nuevo teléfono y le dijo a Nelson que se fuera sin él. Karen Page llamó a Nelson esa misma noche y le pidió que regresara a la oficina. Cuando ella llegó le reveló que había traído un paquete de equipos antiguos de segunda mano que había adquirido en una subasta, incluyendo una máquina de fax de principios de los años 90 y que había más en camino. Ella nerviosamente le informó que había pagado utilizando los datos bancarios de la empresa e insistió en que ella tenía un plan para pagar por el equipo. Sin embargo, Nelson en lugar de molestarse, le contó sobre la historia de como su madre deseó que él fuera carnicero.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood Ayudando a Elena Cardenas Al día siguiente, Nelson encontró a Page tratando desesperadamente de hacer funcionar a la máquina de fax sin éxito; él en tono de broma se burló acerca de la idea de que ella debería de ser más amable con las máquinas antes de que las máquinas tomaran el mundo. Murdock comenzó a preguntarle a ambos sobre un ruso que había sido decapitado, pero fueron interrumpidos por un llamado a la puerta. Le dieron la bienvenida a Elena Cardenas, quien reveló que había sido recomendada por la abuela de Brett Mahoney; Cardenas explicó que ella necesitaba ayuda, ya que el propietario de su apartamento estaba tratando de echarla y demoler el edificio sin su permiso. Se enteraron de que el propietario estaba siendo representado por los empleados de Landman and Zack. Murdock comentó que él estaba demasiado ocupado para ir allí y le dijo a Nelson que fuera en su lugar. Nelson llegó al edificio de Landman and Zack junto con Karen Page. Ambos fueron recibidos por la ex-novia de Nelson, Marci Stahl, quien había tomado el puesto que a él y Murdock le habían ofrecido y reveló que ella era ahora parte del equipo que representaba a Armand Tully, el casero de la Sra. Cardenas. Stahl se burló de Nelson por su puesto de trabajo actual. Nelson y Stahl discutieron sobre qué movimientos se deberían de hacer; Stahl alegando que la mejor oportunidad que tenía la Sra. Cardenas era mudarse mientras Nelson y Page argumentaron que el casero actuaba ilegalmente. Nelson se mantuvo confiando y le dijo a Stahl que la vería en la corte puesto que estaban actuando de manera ilegal. Mientras estaban saliendo del edificio, Nelson comentó sobre la falta de alma de Stahl desde que trabajaba en Landman and Zack.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Relaciones Aliados *Nelson y Murdock **Matt Murdock **Karen Page *Brett Mahoney *Elena Cardenas † *Ben Urich † *Marci Stahl *Josie *James Wesley † *John Healy † *Carl Hoffman *Gary Feinstein Enemigos *Wilson Fisk *Detective Christian Blake † Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Daredevil'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Nelson v. Murdock'' (flashbacks) ***''Into the Ring'' ***''Cut Man'' ***''Rabbit in a Snowstorm'' ***''In the Blood'' ***''World on Fire'' ***''Condemned'' ***''Stick'' ***''Shadows in the Glass'' ***''Speak of the Devil'' ***''Nelson v. Murdock'' ***''The Path of the Righteous'' ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' ***''Daredevil'' Referencias en:Foggy Nelson Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Daredevil (serie de televisión) Categoría:Abogados